fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Unleashed
Mario Kart: Unleashed!!!!!! Welcome to Mario Kart! It’s that time again for Mario and his friends to rev up their engines for a chance to win the Mario Kart Championship! This features a returning Mario Kart Element which is the Double Dash combining them with the returning classic elements of Mario Kart Wii, DS, 7, and 8. This game is unlike any Mario Kart than before! Are you ready to Unleash you’re driving skills?! New Features Once again Mario Kart features many new elements to the game. The Main New Element is that you can once again pair up in partners of 2 in one car, use Anti-Gravity, and customize your kart all in one! Though now you can be in a kart by yourself or in partners at the same time in a single race. You can also now take control of Mario Kart by using a New Track Editor, which enables you to edit the track anyway you want with a few limitations. Another new feature is that characters paired up in a race will have specific quotes or saying towards each other and when separately a character may say a specific saying towards another player like Mario would say “Sorry Bro!” to Luigi if he hits him with an item or Peach would say “Oh Mario We Won” to Mario if paired up together. In a Single Race or Grand Prix, a Toad commenter and a another unseen Male or Female commenter will speak before a race about the Track or racers, also New to the game A player may now voice record their voice into their Mii’s and make them say anything they want (Appropriately of course) when winning, losing, passing a racer, or getting hit by an item. Finally At the end of Grand Prix, The Toad Commenter will speak to the Racer who won the race almost like an interview statement and now when you when a cup with any character you will get a special trophy ceremony similar to the ones in the Mario Tennis series and the Grand Prix now has a 1 new class 200cc Mirror, also in Multiplayer you can now race up to 8 players, thanks to the Double Dash mode. Returning Features Mario Kart TV returns with new limitations, a player is now able to take a snapshot of a race and send in to Miiverse, also when you win a Cup you may now set the Awards Ceremony replay to watch your best moments plus at the end it shows a photo of your character or paired characters together with the trophy and you can now send it to your Mobile Device or Computer and you can edit it anyway you want for example removing the trophy and put your characters in a specific or random pose together, and finally a player may set comments during a specific part of the race while watching the highlight reel, for example a player may put “awesome” at a point where Mario does a trick during a race and you may also take a snapshot when possible. Also, Tricks, Gliding, Anti-Gravity, and Underwater travel return along with Mission Mode taking on a new aspect to the game. Online mode returns but this time 3 or 4-players may race together this time. Coins also return reappearing as they did in Mario Kart 7 and 8 though the 10 coin limit is removed and increases to 15. The Nitro and Retro tracks appear more HD like then in Mario Kart 8 along with the live-orchestrated music, also the 5 Cups and World Tour Cup return with new features, the biggest feature is that in World Tour you play on all the courses. Stickers from Mario Kart 8 return along with New Ones. DRIVERS___________________________________ Choose up to 65 characters, 9 of them being new racers making their Mario Kart debut as well as 2 characters making their first appearance and 13 DLC characters. There are 12 starting drivers and 40 unlockable drivers. All racers from Mario Kart Double Dash, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8 Return. Each racer is put into 3 different weight classes (Light, Medium, or Heavy) depending on the racers size and weight with the exception of the Metal Characters. Starting Racers Mario-Medium Luigi-Medium Peach-Medium Daisy-Medium Yoshi-Medium Birdo-Medium Donkey Kong-Heavy Toad-Light Wario-Heavy Waluigi-Heavy Bowser-Heavy Unlockable Drivers There are 40 unlockable characters, each one has a specific unlocking criteria either winning a specific cup or getting the amount of stars or doing a mission or time trial. The characters in bold are the new characters to the Mario Kart franchise. Rosalina- Heavy Koopa-Light Paratroopa-Light Lakitu-Light Honey Queen- Heavy Wiggler- Medium Dry Bones-Light King Boo- Heavy Petey Piranha- Heavy Dry Bowser- Heavy Toadette- Light Funky Kong- Heavy Diddy Kong- Medium Bowser Jr.-Medium R.O.B- Medium Shy Guy- Light Larry-Light Lemmy-Light Ludwig-Medium Roy-Heavy Morton-Heavy Iggy-Medium Wendy-Light Metal Mario-Heavy Pink Gold Peach-Heavy Baby Mario-Light Baby Luigi-Light Baby Peach-Light Baby Daisy-Light Baby Rosalina-Light Mii- Light/Medium/Heavy New Racers Dixie Kong-Light “The Youngest of the DK Family is ready to race!” Tiny Kong-Medium “The oldest Kong will prove her toughness out on the track” Baby DK-Light “Coming from the past, this little monkey’s ready to rumble” Hammer Bro- Medium “Bowser’s Minion has come to take the trophy for himself’ Professor E. Gadd-Medium “Always a scientist but now a racer……..that’s a bad combination” Kamek-Medium –“Bowser’s loyal servant has his wand prepared for action’ Green Silver Luigi-Heavy “Luigi’s metal clone is practically the same as him except he is evil” Bronze Orange Daisy-Heavy “Daisy’s metal clone is just like the original which is no good for anybody” Boo-Light “A Ghost has come to beat his King and prove himself worthy of a racer” DLC Racers Sonic- Medium “Sonic speeds onto the track…..with a car?! Beat- Medium “This Music-loving teen is ready for some Mario Kart Mayhem” Aiai- Light “A Lovable monkey who may let his cute looks get the other racers distracted” Ulala- Medium “The Reporter from Channel 5 is doing a special report for Mario Kart Fans everywhere” Amigo- Light “A Dancing Monkey loves to party in Mario Kart” Nights- Medium “A Keeper of Dreams has dreams of taking the trophy for herself” Link- Heavy “The Hero of Hyrule wields his…tires?” Zelda- Medium “The Princess of Hyrule isn’t going to back down on winning for her kingdom” Ganondorf- Heavy “Another Evil king in the race? Bowser has some competition” Kirby- Light “This Pink Puffball loves to eat but the only exception is when he races” Fox- Medium “A Pilot from Space takes a crash course in Mario Kart” Captain Falcon- Heavy “An Experienced Racer like him will be a challenge for everyone” Samus/Zero Suit Samus- Heavy/Medium “This Bounty Hunter is hunting for 1st Place on the track” Non-playable Drivers “Note: This is the first time when these characters appear in a Mario game and are not playable” Slime-Boss in Level 9 Moogle- Boss in level 9 Cactuar- Boss in Level 9 Ninja- Boss in Level 9 White Mage- Boss in Level 9 Black Mage- Boss in Level 9 Bosses “These bosses appear in Mission Mode and are listed in the order in which they appear” 1. Boohemeth 2. Boom-Boom 3. Pom-Pom 4. King Bob-Omb 5. King Gomboss 6. Golem Bowser 7. Spiky Cheep-Cheep 8. Dragon Quest Trio (Slime, Moogle, Cactuar) 9. Final Fantasy Trio (Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage) Weight Classes Light Toad Toadette Koopa Paratroopa Dry Bones Lakitu Larry Lemmy Wendy Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Baby Rosalina Dixie Kong Baby DK Boo Aiai Kirby Amigo Mii (Depends on Size) Medium Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Birdo Wiggler Diddy Kong Bowser Jr. R.O.B Iggy Ludwig Kamek Tiny Kong Hammer Bro Professor E. Gadd Sonic Beat Ulala Nights Zelda Fox Zero Suit Samus Mii (Depends on Size) Heavy Bowser Donkey Kong Wario Waluigi Roy Morton Honey Queen King Boo Petey Piranha Dry Bowser Metal Mario Pink Gold Peach Green Silver Luigi Bronze Orange Daisy Link Ganondorf Samus Captain Falcon Mii (Depends on Size) Double Dash Pairs Just like in Double Dash, each character has their own specific teammate while in Double Dash Mode. If the teammate is taken from a pair, say if you pick Toad as a driver and Peach as you’re teammate and Daisy has no partner, she’ll automatically team up with Toadette since she was Toad’s teammate. Also the pairs get a team name if chosen together, however only specific pairs get those team names, in spite of that the game allows you to make the team name whether or not your paired specifically. 1. Mario and Luigi /Paired Name: The Super Bros. 3. Peach and Daisy/ Paired Name: Gorgeous Gals 5. Yoshi and Birdo / Paired Name: Extinct Dinos 7. Wario and Waluigi/ Paired Name: Gold Thieves 9. Bowser and Bowser Jr. / Paired Name: Royal Koopas 10. Toad and Toadette/ Paired Name: Mushroom Siblings 11. Rosalina and Honey Queen/ Paired Name: Grand Rulers 12. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi/ Paired Name: Baby Plumbers 13. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy/ Paired Name: Baby Princesses 14. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong/ Paired Name: Banana Lovers 15. Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong/ Paired Name: Blond Monkeys 16. Baby Rosalina and Baby DK/ Paired Name: Rich in Bananas 17. Metal Mario and Pink Gold Peach/ Paired Name: Metal Couple 18. Green Silver Luigi and Bronze Orange Daisy/ Paired Name: Lovers Quarrel 19. King Boo and Boo/ Paired Name: The Demons 20. Petey Piranha and R.O.B/ Paired Name: Odd Pair 21. E. Gadd and Kamek/ Paired Name: Bookworms 22. Male Mii and Mario/ Paired Name: Friends United 23. Koopa and Paratroopa/ Paired Name: Winged Koopas 24. Lakitu and Dry Bones/ Paired Name: Shell Dudes 25. Hammer Bro and Funky Kong/ Paired Name: Slamming Baby! 26. Larry and Lemmy/ Paired Name: The Young’uns 27. Roy and Morton/ Paired Name: Big Bosses 28. Ludwig and Iggy/ Paired Name: Mad Brothers 29. Wendy and Wiggler/ Paired Name: Pink and Red 30. Female Mii and Peach/ Paired Name: Pretty in Pink 31. Male Mii and Daisy/ Paired Name: Tomboy Trouble 32. Female Mii and Luigi/ Paired Name: Dancing Duo 33. Male Mii and Peach/ Paired Name: Swift and Sweet 34. Male Mii and Luigi/ Paired Name: Green Indeed 35. Female Mii and Mario/ Paired Name: Sweethearts 36. Dry Bowser and Bowser / Paired Name: Devious Kings 37. Sonic and Beat/ Paired names: Sonic Boomers 38. Aiai and Amigo/ Paired names: Monkey Trouble 39. Captain Falcon and Samus/ Paired Names: The Hunted 40. Ulala and Nights/ Paired Names: Dream Reporters 41. Link and Zelda/ Paired Names: Hyrule Forever 42. Kirby and Fox/ Paired Names: StarFlyers 43. Ganondorf and Link/ Paired Names: Eternal Enemies 44. Shy Guy and Dry Bones/ Paired Names: Lonely Undead 45. Sonic and Mario/Paired Names: Heroes Unite 46. Bowser and Ganondorf/Paired Names: Kings Wrath 47. Peach and Zelda/ Paired names: Future Queens 48. Kirby and Yoshi/ Paired names: Big Eaters 49. Ulala and Daisy/ Paired Names: Dance Party 50. Link and Mario/ Paired Names: Major Heroes Mii Outfits _____________________________ A returning element from Mario Kart Wii is that your Mii will be able to obtain outfits however it now resembles how you obtain outfits from the Mario and Sonic Series. Once you unlock your Mii, he or she will have a default racing outfit resembling the outfit from the Mario Kart Wii Game. There are 15 shirts, 15 shoes, 15 hats, 10 gloves, and 7 glasses, finally you can also have the option of making your own outfit. Shirts Blue Racer Shirt Red Racer Shirt Green Racer Shirt Pink Racer Shirt Mario Shirt Peach Shirt Bowser Shirt Star Shirt Rainbow Shirt Flower Shirt Cheep- Cheep Shirt Chain Chomp Shirt Mario Kart 8 Shirt Mario Kart Unleashed Shirt Mario Family Shirt Hyrule Shirt Samus Shirt Kirby Shirt Starfox Shirt Nintendo Shirt Shoes Mario Boot Wario Boot Peach Heels Daisy Heels Yoshi Shoe Wendy Heels Honey Queen Heels Blue Shoe Pink Shoe Red Shoe Koopa Shoe Racer’s Boot Baby Booties Samus Boots Rainbow Boot Star Heels Hats Mario Hat Peach Crown Daisy Crown Rosalina Crown Luigi Hat Racer’s Blue Helmet Racer’s Pink Helmet Racer’s Polka Dot Helmet Captain Falcon’s Helmet Fox’s Communicator Samus’s Helmet Link’s Hat Zelda’s Crown Kirby Helmet Wario Hat Wendy’s Bow Larry’s Hair Ludwig’s Hair Peach’s Ponytail Daisy’s Hair Bowser’s Mohawk Ulala’s Hair Ulala’s Communicator Gloves Mario Glove Luigi Glove Peach Glove Daisy Glove Wario Glove Star Glove Fire Glove Shell Glove Mario Bros. Glove Princesses Glove Glasses Star Glasses Rainbow Glasses Fire Glasses Mario Glasses Peach Glasses Luigi Glasses Bowser Glasses Designing an Outfit In Here you can pick a shirt, gloves, hat, shoe, glasses and you may also paint, draw, stamp, and make your own custom outfits. The Colors are unlimited and you can either use default stamps or use the ones that you collected throughout your progress of the game and you can even paste a photo from your past victory moments. Vehicles/Parts______________________________ Many Karts, Bikes, ATV’s, Tires, and Gliders return from Past Mario Kart Games and many new ones make their debut. There are currently 63 Karts (27 of them are New), 32 Bikes (16 of them are New), and 16 ATV’s (13 of them are New). For parts there are 27 Tires (11 are New), and 27 Gliders (11 are New). The ones that are underlined are the ones locked and must be unlocked by either collecting over 100 coins each time you complete a cup or race or by doing a specific motive. Karts Standard Kart Pipe frame Mach 8 Steel Driver Cat Cruiser Circuit Special Sports Coupe Gold Standard Red Fire Green Fire Heart Coach Bloom Coach Turbo Yoshi Turbo Birdo Goo-Goo- Buggy Starcruiser Rattle Buggy Toad Kart Toadette Kart Birthday girl Bumble V Soda Jet Cucumber Brute B-Dasher Royale Poltergust 3000 Flower Power Blue Falcon Koopa Dasher Wild Wing Bullet Blaster Tiny Titan Elegant (New) Elegance Mach II (New) Cheep-Zeep (New) Magic Wand (New) Crimson Kart (New) Sparkling Jet (New) Rainbow Kart (New) Nature Lover (New) Mushzoom (New) Barrel train Blue Seven Dasher (New) Luma Carriage (New) Sweetheart (New) Champion’s Kart (New) The E.Gadd 5000 (New) Banana Car (New) The Peel (New) Fried Banana (New) Hammer Slammer (New) Haunted Cruiser (New) Silver Poltergust 3000 (New) Bronze Flower Power (New) Sonic Kart Stereo Dragster Hyrule Kart Royale Carriage Speed Falcon Starship Fox Jet Bikes Standard Bike Hot Rod Comet Zipper Bowser Bike Mr. Scotty Yoshi Bike Jet Bike Sports Bike Jet Bubble Flame Flyer Wario Bike Shooting Star Phantom The Duke Varmint Boo Rider (New) Sunshine Bike (New) Jokester (New) Rainbow Bike (New) Junior’s Brush (New) Power Bike (New) Gold Bike (New) Rushing Wonder (New) Starstripper (New) Zoomer (New) Peachy Love (New) The Fire (New) Ulala Cycle Samus Bike Morolian Cycle Triforce Bike ATV’s Standard ATV Wild Wiggler Teddy Buggy Big and Bad (New) Snow Mobile (New) Silver Swifter (New) Twister (New) Dune Buggy (New) Rainbow ATV (New) Gold ATV (New) Zip Charger (New) Green Danger (New) Special Speedster (New) Channel 42 Buggy Starwolf ATV Egg Buggy Tires Standard Monster Roller Slim Slick Red Monster Metal Button Off-Road Metal Off-Road Sponge Cushion Wood Blue Standard Cyber Slick Blue Slick (New) Super Slick (New) Rainbow Wheels (New) Red Standard (New) Titanium Standard (New) Sharp Wheels (New) Drifter (New) Beast (New) Dragger (New) Gold Standard Hyrule Wheels Sonic Wheels Gliders Super Glider Gold Glider Peach Parasol Flower Glider Beast Glider Swooper Paraglider Cloud Glider Wario Wing Waddle Wing Parachute Parafoil Bowser Kite Plane Glider MKTV Glider Egg Winger (New) Rainbow Glider (New) Crown Glider (New) Luigi Kite (New) Fairy Wings (New) Mario Kite (New) Pink Heart (New) Star Glider (New) Mushroom Parachute (New) Channel 5 Kite Starfox Glider Emerald Glider Unlocking Criteria Characters Rosalina- Beat 100cc Star Cup Koopa- Win the 50cc Mushroom Cup Paratroopa- Win the 150cc Boomerang Cup Lakitu- Complete Level 2 on Mission Mode Honey Queen- Win a Cup as a Princess Wiggler- Win as Yoshi on any Cup and Class Dry Bones- Beat 12 time trial staff ghosts King Boo- Get under 4 minutes in Time Trials on King Boo’s Lair Petey Piranha- Do 13 missions Toadette- Win Stars on all cups R.O.B- Beat the 200cc Lightning Cup Shy Guy- Get a 5 Wins in an Online Race Funky Kong- Play Battle Mode for the first time Diddy Kong- Win as Donkey Kong on any cup Bowser Jr. - Get 3 stars on the 200cc Special Cup Larry- Come in 1st on all cups in the 50cc Class Lemmy- Avoid getting hit by items for a whole race Ludwig- Win the 100cc Leaf Cup Roy- Perform 125 tricks Morton- Complete 45 missions Dry Bowser- Unlock 10 Kart Customizations Iggy- Avoid getting you’re balloons popped in Battle Mode Wendy- Beat the 50cc Shell Cup Metal Mario- Win 100cc Special Cup as Mario Pink Gold Peach- Hit Peach with a Shell 15 times Baby Mario- Get under 5 minutes on Time Trials in Yoshi Stadium Baby Luigi- Beat 5 bosses Baby Peach- Beat 1 boss Baby Daisy- Win the 200cc Mirror Flower Cup Baby Rosalina- Avoid falling in any 200cc cup Dixie Kong- Unlock 5 cups Tiny Kong- Do 60 missions Baby DK- Unlock more than 20 Karts Hammer Bro- Win over 200 Races Professor E. Gadd- Win any cup in any class as Luigi Kamek- Play as Bowser Jr. 13 times Green Silver Luigi- Steal an item from Luigi Bronze Orange Daisy- Make Daisy lose a balloon in Balloon Battle Boo- Play Gravity Saga for the first time Mii- Place 1st on all cups in the 100cc Class Classes 200cc- Beat All Cups in All Classes with a Star or Higher 200cc Mirror- Beat All Cups in 200cc with a Star or Higher Karts Mach 8- Beat 9 Staff Ghosts Circuit Special- Collect 500 Coins Sports Coupe- Unlock Larry Gold Standard- Unlock all Characters Heart Coach- Win 25 Races as Peach Bloom Coach- Win 3 Cups as Daisy Goo-Goo Buggy- Collect 250 Coins Starcruiser- Play as Rosalina for the First Time Rattle Buggy- Defeat Golem Bowser Toadette Kart- Unlock Toadette Birthday Girl- Play as all Females Bumble V- Unlock Honey Queen Soda Jet- Spin-Turbo with a racer 5 consecutive times Cucumber- Collect 675 Coins Brute- Play as Wario for the First Time Crimson Kart- Collect 1,000 Coins Sparkling Jet- Play on all Battle Modes Rainbow Kart- Unlock everything else in the game besides this, The Rainbow Bike, Rainbow Glider, and Rainbow Wheels Nature Lover- Unlock Petey Piranha Mushzoom- Play as Toad 30 times Luma Carriage- Unlock Baby Rosalina Sweetheart- Complete all the Missions on the Princesses Level Champion’s Kart- Defeat All Cups on all Classes The E. Gadd 5000- Unlock Professor E. Gadd Banana Car- Unlock Dixie Kong The Peel- Unlock Tiny Kong Fried Banana- Unlock Baby DK Hammer Slammer- Unlock Hammer Bro Haunted Cruiser- Unlock Boo Silver Poltergust 3000- Unlock Green Silver Luigi Bronze Flower Power- Unlock Bronze Orange Daisy Magic Wand- Unlock Kamek Bikes Mr. Scotty- Win Cups as all the Baby Characters Yoshi Bike- Unlock Dry Bowser Jet Bike- Perform 100 Tricks Sports Bike- Unlock all the heavyweight Characters Jet Bubble- Unlock Toadette Flame Flyer- Defeat 5 Staff Ghosts Wario Bike- Win 10 Cups as Wario Shooting Star- Win all cups as Rosalina Phantom- Win 5 Cups as Boo or King Boo The Duke- Get over 800 Coins Varmint- Hit Donkey Kong with Shells 15 times Junior’s Brush- Unlock Bowser Jr. Power Bike- Unlock R.O.B Rainbow Bike- Unlock Everything Else in the Game besides this, the Rainbow Kart, Rainbow Glider, and Rainbow Wheels Gold Bike- Collect 10,000 Coins Zoomer- Defeat Boohemeth Sunshine Bike- Collect 290 Coins Rushing Wonder- Collect 900 Coins Starstripper- Collect 50 Coins Peachy Love- Unlock Baby Peach The Fire- Unlock Bowser Jr. ATV’S Teddy Buggy- Unlock 5 characters Big and Bad- Unlock Morton Snow Mobile- Unlock Metal Mario Silver Swift- Unlock Diddy Kong Twister- Unlock Paratroopa Rainbow ATV- Unlock everything else in the game besides this, The Rainbow Kart, Rainbow Bike, Rainbow Glider, and Rainbow Wheels Gold ATV- Collect 340 Coins Zip Charger- Hit over 500 Speed Boosts Pads Tires Slim- Collect 500 Coins Slick- Collect 100 Coins Red Monster- Dodge 18 Red Shells with Mario Metal Off-Road- Drift for a whole minute on any course Sponge- Win 2 Cups as Waluigi Cushion- Protect yourself from the Blue Shell with any method except the Super Horn or Star Blue Standard- Win as Ludwig on any Cup Blue Slick- Collect 1200 Coins Super Slick- Collect 560 Coins Red Standard- Defeat all Staff Ghosts Titanium Standard- Collect 670 Coins Sharp Wheels- Collect 999 Coins Drifter- Collect 876 Coins Beast- Collect 564 Coins Dragger- Collect 432 Coins Gold Standard- Collect 1000 Coins Rainbow Wheels- Unlock everything else in the game besides this, The Rainbow Kart, Rainbow Bike, Rainbow ATV, and Rainbow Glider Gliders Every Gilder excluding the Rainbow Glider is unlocked by collecting over 100 coins each time you win a cup however it amount increases as you unlock one glider the amount goes from 100 to 200 and so on. Rainbow Glider- Unlock everything else in the game besides this, The Rainbow Kart, Rainbow Bike, Rainbow ATV, and Rainbow Wheels TRACK EDITOR__________________________________ For the first time, you can now edit the track anyway you want to! You can only edit these few specific things in any track or battle stage. 1. Anti-Gravity Sections 2. Spin-Boost Sections 3. Gliding Sections 4. Shortcuts 5. Hazards ITEMS_________________________________________ All items from previous games have return as well a few new ones trusted to really destroy your opponents on the track. The special items from Mario Kart Double Dash return but this time they are not specifically for a specific racer, this time they are limited to any racer who receives them. There are a total of 50 items in total. Returning Items Coin Red Shells Green Shells Triple Red Shells Triple Green Shells Mushroom Triple Mushrooms Bananas Triple Bananas Blooper Thunder Cloud Mega Mushroom Super Horn Boomerang Flower Fire Flower Super Leaf Lucky 7 Bullet Bill Star Golden Mushroom Bob-Omb Crazy 8 Lightning Spiky Blue Shell Item Box Fake Item Box Fireballs Hearts Chain Chomp Egg Mushrooms Piranha Plant Giant Banana Bowser’s Shell POW Block New Items There are 15 new items to Mario Kart Unleashed. Each one has a unique ability to really mix and mess up the race. Some of these items originate from past Mario games with an added twist. Bomb Virus- “A 20 second time bomb that must be passed onto another racer before it explodes’’ Gold Mega Mushrooms-“Going fast while turning big is a great combination” Poison Mushroom- “Slows you down for a few seconds” Lightning Rod- “It releases Electricity and damages you’re kart once hit upon” Wheel Changer-“Changes everyone’s wheels into big triangular shaped wheels” Oil Slick- “Big Oil Can that sends out massive amounts of oil” Pot’s n Pan’s- “You randomly get either a Big Pot or Big Pan that smashes your opponent” Sonic Guitar-“Releases a Loud Soundwave that can be used 3 times” Ice Flower-“Freezes you’re opponents” Invisibility Potion-“Turns you and you’re items invisible and no one will see the item coming’ Quadruple Tornado- “Releases 4 Mini-Tornados to spin out the competition” Dense Smokescreen- “Blinds you for a few seconds if you get hit by it or pass through the area of the effect” E. Grabber-“Long grabber arm that grabs you’re item and steals it” Magical Essence-“A Wand that turns either gives you a shield, steals an item, or reflects an attack” The Superstar- “Gives you 10 of the strongest items at one time (Golden Mushroom, Star, Chain Chomp, Red Shell, Sonic Guitar, Wheel Changer, Mega Mushroom, Bowser’s Shell, Bomb Virus, POW Block)” Downloadable Content In 2 Downloadable Packs releasing in different months of the year contain new tracks, characters, and vehicles all based on Nintendo and Different gaming series Specifically SEGA SEGA Pack- Contains: Sonic, Beat, Aiai, Ulala, Amigo, Nights, 8 Tracks, 4 Vechicles Nintendo Pack- Contains: Link, Zelda, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, Samus/Zero Suit Samus, 8 tracks, 4 Vehicles MODES_____________________________________________ Grand Prix: Mario Kart Unleashed’s Grand Prix is just like the past Grand Prix’s. You race in 3 classes (50cc, 100cc, and 150cc) as default classes. Just like before 150cc Mirror Mode will be unlockable but this time we’ve added a returning new class 200cc where braking is crucial to win and we’ve added 200cc mirror which is the courses mirrored but on 200cc. You start off with 5 coins as always at the start of the race and collect more along the way. The Shell Cup and Mushroom Cup will remain unlocked at the start of the game and you can unlock the rest of the cups and tracks as you progress further into the game. In Addition to that, returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Is the World Tour Cup but is renamed the All-Star World Cup which challenges you to race on all 40 courses, and the 12 racers along with the 4 race marathon as always returns, In Multiplayer, as always you can race up to 4-Players and play in Grand Prix and Battle Mode but now you can race up to 8-players with the Double Dash option having 2 racers in one car! Time Trials: This mode is available in Single-Player only and lets the racer complete a course for the fastest time ever! Like previous games you can race against a Time Staff Ghosts to see if you can beat their own race time. Options: This Mode give you the option to either Change the Outfit of your Mii, Erase Game Data, Change your Main Mii on your game File, Or Settings to the Game. Records: In This Mode you may, check out your progress, how many things you have left to unlock or already have unlocked, how many times you’ve picked a character, your favorite Tracks and shows your favorite Kart Customization. Mario Kart TV: This Mode returns from Mario Kart 8 and you can once again send your favorite highlight reels to Miiverse or to any social website. Mario Kart Hall of Fame: In Here you can check out a gallery of screenshots from your Top Races and see your trophy gallery as well. VS Race: This Mode can be used locally up to 4-Players or more. The Racers must set rules for the race such as the items, editing the tracks, difficulty level of CPU’s, having a team or Solo Race, or set how the courses appear either by choosing, playing randomly, or in order. Online: In here you and for the first time 3 or more other players may challenge other racers from around the world to prove you’re speed and endurance to them. A new Option is that you can voice chat before or during a race by wearing a Microphone Headset. Battle Mode: Unlike in Mario Kart 8, the original battle format returns utilizing the new element to both new and returning Battle Stages. You can set the limit of the battle by minutes, Difficulty, Team or Solo, Items, or Course Selections. There are 2 new Battle modes to the game: Gravity Saga and Double Trouble which are described below. Battle Modes Balloon Battle Coin Battle Sprite Battle Bob-Omb battle Gravity Saga-“In this you take out your opponent while in anti-gravity mode and the items are frantic” Double Trouble- “In here you use only the double dash mode to take out anyone in any way you can’’ Battle Courses (New) Star Highway Disco Club Aquatic Pool Yoshi Gardens Daisy Ice Rink Battle Courses (Returning) Twilight House (DS) Funky Stadium (Wii) Honeybee Hive (3DS) Palm Shore (DS) Wuhu Town (3DS) DLC Battle Courses Battlefield Purge TV Show Base Dance Dimension X Corneria Starwolf Compound Ulala’s Pad Angel Island Space Colony Ark Courses____________________________________ In this game there are 40 tracks, each showing off the new element to the game. Because of the large amount of tracks, there are 2 new additional cups to the game for the new tracks and returning ones. All 40 tracks feature live-orchestrated music just like the previous game. Cups Mushroom Cup Yoshi Stadium Toadette’s Music Hall Larry’s Rock-N-Roll Concert E.Gadd’s Lab Flower Cup Mario Circuit Mushroom County Volcanic Dungeon Waluigi Palace Star Cup Daisy’s Kingdom Toad’s Ice Cream Parlor Luigi Skate Park Rosalina’s Observatory Special Cup Peach’s Parade Mario Galaxy Bowser’s Castle Rainbow Road Superstar Cup Underwater Chamber Delfino Plaza King Boo’s Lair Champion’s Center Returning Tracks As always Mario Kart features the returning of courses from past installments. This time we’ve brought back 20 courses (4 tracks from Mario Kart Super Circuit, 3 tracks from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, and 2 Tracks from Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Double Dash, and Mario Kart DS). Each returning track now is upgraded, enhanced and now utilizes the new element to the game. Shell Cup Daisy Hills (3DS) Bowser Castle (DS) Shy Guy Falls (Wii U) Sky Garden (GBA) Banana Cup Wario Shipyard (3DS) Moonview Highway (Wii) Frappe Snowland (N64) Mushroom City (GCN) Leaf Cup Wario Coliseum (GCN) Electrodome (Wii U) Choco Island (SNES) Figure 8-Circiut (DS) Lighting Cup Sunset Wilds (GBA) Wario Stadium (N64) Rock Rock Mountain (3DS) Rainbow Road (GBA) Boomerang Cup Daisy Circuit (Wii) Vanilla Lake 3 (SNES) Boo Lake (GBA) Dolphin Shoals (Wii U) DLC Cups Emerald Cup Green Hill Circuit Channel 5 Samba Town Monkey Roll Hill Morlian Cup Central Airspace Metroid Center Dreamland Park Eggman’s base Metroid Cup Radical Highway Channel 42 Silver Stadium Ball Pond Starfox Cup Airforce Camp Zelda’s Homeland Ganon’s Lair Jet Set Raceway All-Star World Cup This Element Returns from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! , though this time you will be able to play on all of the Nitro and Retro courses in order. “Race on All 40 Courses to become Mario Kart Champion” Mission Mode “A returning element to Mario Kart is the mission mode. The Mode resembles The Mission Mode from Mario Kart DS but it acts somewhat like a story mode although there are no Cutscenes until the final 2 levels as well as specific teams and multiple missions and bosses. Each team must do a specific amount of challenges before facing the levels boss. There are 9 levels with numerous missions and one boss excluding level 10.” Mission Mode Groups THE MARIO BROS: MARIO, LUIGI, BABY MARIO, BABY LUIGI, MII ROUGH AND TOUGH: WARIO, WALUIGI, BOWSER, DONKEY KONG, FUNKY KONG, KING BOO, PETEY PIRHANA, R.O.B, DRY BOWSER BRUTAL SHELL KIDS: BOWSER JR, LARRY, LEMMY, LUDWIG, ROY, MORTON, IGGY, WENDY THE CUTE ONES: TOAD, TOADETTE, DIDDY KONG, DIXIE KONG, KOOPA, PARATROOPA, BOO, LAKITU, SHY GUY ROYALTY AT IT’S FINEST: PEACH, DAISY, ROSALINA, BABY PEACH, BABY DAISY, BABY ROSALINA, HONEY QUEEN BIG TIME NEWCOMERS: HAMMER BRO, KAMEK, PROFESSOR E. GADD, BABY DK, TINY KONG TWISTED METAL CLONES: METAL MARIO, PINK GOLD PEACH, GREEN SILVER LUIGI, BRONZE ORANGE DAISY Level 1: Easy 5 Challenges Playable: The Mario Bros Boss: Boohemeth Boss Description: Avoid getting hit by Boohemeth while Finishing 5 laps Backwards! Boss Arena: King Boo’s Lair Level 2: Easy 10 Challenges Playable: Rough and Tough Boss: Boom-Boom Boss Description: Boom-Boom is on an angry rampage! Hit him with 5 Green shells to knock him out! Boss Arena: Waluigi Palace Level 3: Medium 20 Challenges Playable: Brutal Shell Kids Boss: Pom-Pom Boss Description: Steal 40 coins while avoiding Pom-Pom Boss Arena: Peach’s Parade Level 4: Medium 13 Challenges Playable: The Cute Ones Boss: King-Bob-Omb Boss Description: Beat King Bob-Omb in under 3 minutes by using Mushrooms to knock him off the stage. Boss Stage: Luigi Skate Park Level 5: Medium 23 Challenges Playable: Twisted Metal Clones Boss: King Gomboss Boss Description: You’ve disturbed King Gomboss’s sleep! Escape him by using Mushrooms! Boss Arena: Mushroom County Level 6: Hard 18 Challenges Playable: Royalty at its finest Boss: Golem Bowser Boss Description: Dodge all of Golem Bowser’s attacks until you can get a clear shot at him! Boss Arena: Volcanic Dungeon Level 7: Hard Note: This Cutscene only appears after you complete the challenges and the boss. Cutscene 1: Trophy Celebration!!! The Teams are all celebrating as Lakitu is about to present the Mario Kart Champion Trophy! 9 Challenges Playable: Big time Newcomers Boss: Spiky Cheep-Cheep Boss Description: Avoid Cheep Cheep’s Spikes until time runs out! Boss Arena: Underwater Chamber Level 8: Expert Note: This Cutscene only appears after you complete the challenges Cutscene 2: The Return Mario and friends are all lined ready for one of them to claim the trophy, just as Lakitu is about the present the trophy…A familiar airship appears out of nowhere and out comes 6 people and to the players shock it’s the Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest characters! Ninja takes the trophy and White Mage uses her Magic to magically teleport them back to the ship and they escape into a portal. Mario is furious and he and his kart rivals jumps into their karts to go after them but the 3 Dragon quest characters appear to block their way and challenge them to a race. 5 Challenges Playable: All Teams Boss: Dragon Quest (Slime, Moogle, Cactuar) Boss Description: Beat all 3 of the Dragon Quest Characters in one race Boss Arena: Rainbow Road Level 9: Expert Note: These Cutscenes only appears after you complete the challenges Final Scene 1: An Offer The teams have beaten the Dragon Quests characters and they magically teleport away. Once they have fled Mario and his friends go into the portal and find themselves in an unknown location. Luigi spots the Final Fantasy trio with the Trophy. White Mage explains that they are using the ancient crystals inside of the trophy to revive the Behemoth King who was beaten by Mario before. Black Mage tells them there’s no way that they can stop them from completing their mission however Ninja retaliates saying they’ll give the trophy back to them if they race them 1 of 3. The Racer you select accepts the challenge! Final Scenes 2: The End Once the character you’ve chosen beats them, they flee in anger exclaiming they’ll be back! The Mario gang cheer as they go back home with the trophy in hand! Lakitu then gives the Trophy to the person who beat the Final Fantasy trio and he/she becomes the Mario Kart Champion. The scene ends as the credits roll with a slideshow and scenes of the gang celebrating and finally it ends with a group picture with the champion on top. 5 Challenges Playable: All Teams Boss: Final Fantasy (Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage) Boss Description: Beat all 3 of the Final Fantasy Characters in one race! Boss Arena: Champion’s Center Level 10: Extreme Note: This is and additional level where after you complete more challenges, and you face all the bosses again; only more challenging than before. 30 Challenges Playable: All Teams Boss: All of the Bosses Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games